


Drink It In

by VodouBlue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Case Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:58:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodouBlue/pseuds/VodouBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winchesters hunt a sex fiend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink It In

**Author's Note:**

> Written for/with bobbie030.
> 
> SPOILERS: None; set vaguely S1 or S2.
> 
> ORIGINAL POSTING DATE: 06/16/08

~o~0~o~

Jake is the most virile man in the bar, and he knows it. It is no trouble picking up the seductive little vixen at the near table and taking her home.

He congratulates himself on scoring this sultry cunt as he throws her legs over his shoulders and plunges into her all-too-ready, wet, inviting pussy. What’s-her-name moans and purrs beneath him as he repeatedly pumps his throbbing cock deep into the very core of her.

The power of his orgasm builds to heights he has never experienced before. He is going to breed this little cunt. Fill this bitch with his fucking seed… And then it happens. Instead of pulling out and spewing his sperm onto her stomach, he lets loose inside her. Like an ocean wave, like a breaking dam, he pumps his spunk into her.

“Take it, you fucking cunt,” he mumbles to himself in orgasmic bliss, not really caring if she hears.

He pumps into her, pumps…pumps…pumps… as if there was no end. But then it should have ended; he wanted it to end. Jake tries to pull away but he can’t. He suddenly becomes aware that he is no longer pumping his seed. She is drawing from deep within his recesses, from a place he never knew existed. Jake looks into her eyes for the first time, looks deep into her consuming gaze.

She reaches up and caresses his face, her fingers trailing down to fondle his nipples as she continues to draw in his essence.

His weapon now his weakness, he surrenders, his face drooping to her shoulder. She nibbles on his neck and kisses him there. Her legs wrap around him as her seemingly endless cavern takes more and more and more…

~o~0~o~

“Poor bastard,” Dean intones, stepping over the succubus’ corpse to glance at its last victim.

“Yeah,” Sam chimes in. “What a way to go.”

End


End file.
